User talk:Star of Exile/England
You have no english spirit at all. You clearly do not understand. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:08, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :well, should I have some? I'm not English after all. '- tai' say hai 17:02, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Good point. If you're born here, you see the sense of all these things :P Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:03, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::: I guess seven years and English citizenship just aren't enough :P '- tai' talk 18:21, 11 September 2008 (EDT) *The weather - is amazing. *It takes like seven hours to clean up a crash on the motorway - sorry we are overcrowded, *No one says anything back when you say "Hi" to them, or anything, while passing on the sidewalk - you are talking to the wrong people. *You could go three years without ever seeing workmen actually working at a work site - true. *Repairing a gas line or electrical line in the road means two weeks of a road being one-lane, with traffic lights allowing people through from either side. For why, see above - Yup, it's great yea? *They think that it's a good idea to "calm traffic" by putting a concrete obstruction in one lane, completely blocking it off - we are clever. *Their idea of food is to take a hunk of beef, put it in a pot filled with water, boil it until all the water's gone, and serve - could you do it better, eat meat like a man. *Black pudding - Frogs Legs? *The weather - is amazing *The driving age is 17 - 16 year olds would be worse drivers. *Chavs - are simplistic people, winning an argument with one is easier than being better at GW then Dutch. *There are literally "two lane" roads which couldn't fit a single Mini down them, let alone two cars going in opposite directions - Country lanes, every country has them :/ *Bad drivers are everywhere - Just because we drive on the right side of the road. *Because of some stupid rule involving trees over a certain age, old trees remain jutting out in the middle of the road with no way of getting rid of them - go through them (like manly brits) *Nine out of ten times you try and order a package, they expect you to be at your house anywhere from, say, 10am to 6pm. Why the hell should I sit around for eight freaking hours? - Free day off for you! *Ten out of ten times you try and order a package, even with special instructions such as "I don't need to sign for it," it won't come and you have to go pick it up at the depot - Security... *Everything is way too expensive - Credit Crunch, it's worldwide. *No free refills, except in just one restaurant that I know of - Cheapskate. *The weather - is amazing *Speaking of the weather, it's cold (which sucks), but not cold enough to snow (which is awesome). I've only ever had one snow day in seven years, and there was about an inch and a half of snow - Get a stiff upper lip, I would rather have a nice wintery breeze then burn and sweat all day. *Shops close at 5:00, 5:30 occasionally. I get home from school at 4:00ish, how the hell am I meant to buy anything without running everywhere? - Erm, no they don't :/ *Customer service is crap. Example: In shops, if you ask for something, the employee will most often say "Over there," point in the general direction, and go back to talking with another employee - We are a busy country. *Customer service is even worse on the phone. Don't get me started - Talking to indians if fun isn't it :D *England is right next to Scotland, which is an awesome place, yet they don't learn anything from the Scottish - If you think Scotland is awesome you are fundamentally flawed. *The weather makes me pale. Then the one day I do get in the sun, I burn like a lobster. Everyone who lives in England is liek this - You came and or live in england for the weather? That is dumb. *Did I mention the weather? - See above. British people are amazing, except the fags who say it's too cold, they should go france or something, pussies. --Frosty 18:30, 11 September 2008 (EDT) I live in East London, that's a bad thing XD DiamondTheory 15:54, 9 November 2008 (EST) My responses: *"Everything is way too expensive - Credit Crunch, it's worldwide." No. For example, go to the us, a CD will cost $12.99 or so. In England? Around the same price, but in pounds. So thats almost twice as much. *"*It takes like seven hours to clean up a crash on the motorway - sorry we are overcrowded," in the US it takes, like, half an hour max. *"*There are literally "two lane" roads which couldn't fit a single Mini down them, let alone two cars going in opposite directions - Country lanes, every country has them :/" Go to the US, you'll see that Americans have no problem cutting down any number of trees to make a road wide enough. Yes, um, save the trees *"*Customer service is crap. Example: In shops, if you ask for something, the employee will most often say "Over there," point in the general direction, and go back to talking with another employee - We are a busy country." Once again, the US, has like a zillion more people. +more but i cba to answer all :P '- tai' talk 05:29, 12 September 2008 (EDT) *Drinking age is 18 or 21 or something. (HAHA, fucknuts.) Brandnew. 05:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :It's 18 in England, 16 with a sitdown meal with parents. 21 in the US. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 05:49, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::We all do crystal meth instead. It's much safer, just look at the DEA's enforcement habits. --71.229 05:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) yes, i am bitter :::lol [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 05:57, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Got to love holland. My parents learned me to drink beer when I was like, 12 <3 Brandnew. 05:58, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: Apparently it's gone to your head since they learned you it. Also, i remembered another thing: English beer is flat and warm. yuch. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 06:06, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Enjoy your weak fizzy yellowedness. I'm not supporting England at all, but I am strongly against weak fizzy yellow. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::: I don't necessarily mean weak, beer can still be strong and not be flat and warm. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 06:09, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Refrigerating beer kills a majority of the flavour and leaves behind bitterness. If you want a cool refreshing drink, chill a lager, it's fairly tasteless anyway and not particularly bitter. Most dark beers should be served at cellar temperature, around 8-11 degrees, however no one has a cellar these days so they fuck it all up and either serve it warm or frozen. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::sure? i'm no beer expert, I just know that theres (almost) nothing better than a nice cold beer. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 06:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I believe it was 4-8 degrees? :/ (Might be different per brand or something.) Brandnew. 06:26, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm pulling numbers out of my ass, I don't actually measure the temperature. I just go this beer is good, this beer is too warm still. Keeping it in the fridge will do long term damage to the taste though. It does actually vary by brand and type btw. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:28, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::hmm. Ale isn't "warm". It's just cool as opposed to cold. As in (like Misery says) it's been left in your cellar rather than in your fridge. And the reason it's flat is because the carbon dioxide they inject into lager destroys your ability to taste anything; that's why they do it. Cheap lager like Carling tastes AWFUL flat. Making it fizzy means you can really only taste the sugars in it. - 06:33, 12 September 2008 (EDT) For example, go to the us, a CD will cost $12.99 or so. In England? Around the same price, but in pounds. So thats almost twice as much. That's horrible logic. The minimum wage in both countries is comparable, so it's not twice as much. Just because someone decides a pound is worth $2 IN THE US doesn't mean it's worth twice as much in the UK. - 06:22, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :For reference, the Federal minimum wage in the US is $6.55. In the UK it's £5.52 - 06:25, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Pretty sure we're paid in £ in the UK not $. Selket Shadowdancer 06:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::Oops. Ninja'd. Thanks. boy I just can't fucking work that 3 key today. - 06:37, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, 6,55 USD is worth 3.74350 GBP so the british minimum is actually about 150% of the USses. (Which isn't that relevant actually.) Brandnew. 06:43, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::So your minimum wage is $3.22 higher than ours. And you have socialized health care. And no crime. And awesome food. :< --71.229 06:45, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::You miss the point, that's why the comparison was retarded, everything is "more expensive", but everyone "gets paid more". - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:47, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::^ Drives me insane trying to explain shit to my relatives who are back in the US. I'm like "Yeah we just got a new couch for £600 on the weekend." and they're like "What's that in dollars?" and I'm just about at the point, after almost 5 years, that I snap and tell them for the billionth time that it doesn't fucking matter because I'm not fucking paid in dollars. Yet they still insist on going "Wow. $1200. That's a lot for a couch." - 06:49, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, I got it, I just like to whine. :> --71.229 06:59, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I lol'd at "no crime in the UK", got any other jokes? Selket Shadowdancer 07:00, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dude, I'm in the US. Our crime rates are much higher than yours, especially the unhappy ones. :< --71.229 07:06, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Doesn't take a genius to figure out higher population=more crime. The crime rate here is pretty bad actually, especially in the midlands. Selket Shadowdancer 07:07, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's a rate, it doesn't work like that. - 07:13, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Crime rate. Crimes divided by population. We have you beat in almost every category. --71.229 07:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) U-S-A! U-S-A! :::::::::::Yes you do have us beat in every category, of being fat, lazy, retards who eat hamburgers daily, do ICE, and stuff their kids in microwaves. Oh joy. I'm still waiting for the next friendly fire incident, symbolifying the fact that Americans are born half blind aswell. Power to the people. I'll rest easy tonight while my nexr door neighbour has her house broken into (for the 3rd time within the past month) knowing that the Americans have higher crime rates, meaning that her house isn't getting broken into, it's just some crazed heroin junkie who forgot his front door key. Selket Shadowdancer 07:27, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Serious business is serious. --71.229 07:33, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Please stop raping statistics. It's like those people who say "Humans evolving as the dominant species is like... a trillion billion to one odd. So God must have made us." Makes me so sad. :( - 07:35, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I see not adding gullible to the list was clearly a mistake. Selket Shadowdancer 07:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Add sad, too, while you're at it. So very sad. - 07:47, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Britian has terrible crime statistics and a government not willing to crack down on it... --Frosty 07:48, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :I was in my town the other night (around 11:00) and some chavs were chasing around these japanese kids, turns out later they stabbed on of them. Also, sorry to have started a hate-fest here :S [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 08:52, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::I know a few people who have been stabbed around South London, it's just a way of life now, walk along, get stabbed, zzz --Frosty 08:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::/stab - 08:57, 12 September 2008 (EDT) To be fair, I have added a "Things that suck about America" section, which everyone can add to and get their fair retaliation, here. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 08:58, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Its 14 for sit down drinking w/ meal, not 16. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh rly? damn, thats two years of no beer, wasted [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 13:17, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::you can leagaly drink at 14 if you're at a prvate part, e.g. a birthday party. =). On a side note, try and be a bit less morbid plx =p. Cna i jsut whine about one point on the list?no?, well i'm going to anyway =p. You say the weather means that when it's actually nice, jsut about every one burns, not true. I know only one person who burns that easily... PheNaxKian Sysop 13:32, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::I mean when English people take their yearly holidays which consist of swarming the beaches of Spain. ::::then that's the English, not England. PheNaxKian Sysop 17:45, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::And on the discussion of crime in countries. I was raised in one of the worst cities in the United States. Gary, Indiana. That's where Michael Jackson was born too lol. But really, I lost 4 friends in less than 2 years due to crime. And my younger brothers best friend was shot outside a church. I can't believe I'm moving back there to help my mom out. From the suburbs even... Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:53, 15 September 2008 (EDT)